Preschool? Again!
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Noah Invents a time machine and accidentally gets everyone, including himself into pre-school, they looked exactly how they did in pre school, but there brain and the way they speak are still the same as when they were 18! the teachers soon know there from the future and try to do anything to get them to relive there lives, did I mention the teachers will be evil soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

A note- Since the total drama contestants are probably all 18 in total drama world tour They get sent back to 1997(2012-15) were if Blaineley is 34, I think she is, in this fic Blaineley is 19 and Chris who is 33, would be 18 In this fic, and the contestants would be 3 or 4, just thought I'd tell you!

**Thoughts are in Italics**

* * *

Noah Quec was in his lab, everything was metal, his inventions, the cold steel walls and floors, to Noah they looked blue, but to everyone else the walls looked Grey, Noah heard people, they were yelling and stomping madly, he knew it was the total drama crew, everyone one of them, except Chef (And the 13 new contestants), yes even Chris came and he was as cocky as ever and taunted Noah quite a lot.

When they finally ambled down the stairs and stopped chatting, they looked at Noah's machine, it was like the Tardis, except yellow, and it only had one window, everyone looked at it nervously, they wondered why Noah would've invented a time machine, they just looked at, staring, admiring every detail.

"Guys," Noah snapped, "Get in" he shoved all the total drama contestants and Chris into the time machine and got in before closing the lid, after everyone thought it was useless protesting they watched Noah press a few buttons and after that the machine rattled, Noah's time machine is what he called it, however they starting getting smaller, everyone one of them and they started disappearing, Noah soon too disappeared and there was nobody in the time machine, but if only they knew, they were going to relive pre-school...

"Darling, Isabelle" called a woman to a small child she had a green dress, and long white tights, which were tucked inside her school shoes, and she had short curly hair which reached up to her shoulders, she was as high as the lady's legs, well the middle of it anyway.

"Yes mummy" Isabelle looked up intently into the woman's eyes, making her smile and pick her up, as Isabelle was picked up, she touched her moms white dress, nice and silky it was, and then she touched the tip of her moms face, they both laughed, her mom had brown hair, and dark blue eyes, her hair was short, yet curly and it reached above her shoulders.

"Its your first day of play school" Isabelle looked happy and smiled, "Mummy can I be called Izzy, Daddy used to call me that." The woman's happy face turned into a frown as she put Isabelle down, Isabelle on the other hand just heard the faint yes and didn't notice her mothers face it was so suddenly glowering down at her looking down at her, almost disgusted.

"Izzy, its time to get to school" and with that Izzy grabbed her mothers hand and carefully walked outside, getting into there car, Izzy was admiring there garden from inside the car after she opened her window, her garden had been neatly trimmed, beside her house were two cherry trees, the cherry's were nice and ripe, and red like blood.

she looked at her garden, astonished as her mothers car drove off. However Izzy still had that 18 year old mind of hers, _I am going to get away with so much stuff now that I'm only 3! I just have to play along with this, _she snickered.

* * *

"Hey where am I?" Chris said, he hadn't changed much except he had pimples all over his face, and the thing hat shocked him was he actually felt attracted to Blaineley, she wore her hair in locks and her blue eyes shone out to Chris and he was almost lost in her eyes, her skin was pure, no spots and she waved at Chris and said, "Hi" her voice had changed she had a much more kinder voice.

"Hi" Chris said back to her, flashing a grin her way, but Chris noticed his voice had now changed, it was all croaky and it sounded a lot like the mix of Cody and Harold, which, in Chris' opinion was a bad combo of voices, Blaineley walked off and Chris eyes traveled to her butt, he laughed as he had dirty thoughts in his mind:

_18 Again, cool I can do some dirty stuff and it won't be illegal, whooo, might as well play along with it, for now anyway _

"Christopher!" Yelled someone behind him, it was a lady who wore a stern frown, her face had wrinkles all over and her hair was tied up in a tiny bun she wore a black tutu and tights, Chris cringed, "You are late for ballet" Chris blushed in embarrassment, even though nobody heard, "I quit ballet!" he yelled, everyone laughed at him the teacher even smiled a bit, Chris couldn't help but say, "You set me up, but how?"

Chris spoke to the Teacher her name was Mrs. Camlie, who Chris had once married, she made her own time machine after she had left Chris and planned to sell it and get a large amount of money for it, but she realized she need to test it out and she did, and she got sent back to 1997, and she looked exactly like she did then.

* * *

A small girl, with a tiny pony tail and black hair turned around only to have her face smeared with paint, she glared at who stood in front of her, it was a girl with black hair, it was tied up into two pink-tails, she was over weight and pimply and had black eyes and wore a flowery pink dress, "Heather carrymichel" LeShawna tried to say Carmichael, but it came out all wrong and so she did the most logic thing, cry.

Heather grabbed LeShawna's scissors and cut off a lock of her hair and LeShawna's to, she ran up to Izzy, who was also in her class, painting a picture and she wiped her snot on the painting, luckily Izzy didn't have time to turn around and Heather planted LeShawna's hair on Izzy's painting and accidentally tripped over, dropping her lock of hair on the floor.

A cry erupted from the room, "Hweather, ruined my picture" Izzy wailed, "and she framed LeShawna for it" Izzy deiced to speak properly, she couldn't speak baby talk, so she spoke normally.

"But how do you know Heather did it?" The teacher asked, holding up LeShawna's hair, she could Heather see smiling evilly at her as she held her scissors in her hand cutting her own doll, by accident of course she meant to cut LeShawna doll, soon LeShawna, Heather and Izzy all started to cry.

"Heather And LeShawna, go sit in the corner, Now!" yelled the teacher, (She was fed up of them, being naughty) pointing to a corner they both grumbled and LeShawna reached the corner first and sat down, until Heather came and tried to sit in LeShawna place, they pulled each others hair and screamed at Each other, "LeShawna and Heather, I am disappointed in you, you will both miss 1 minute of your break!" the teacher, surprisingly calmly.

_One minute what that gonna do, I'm faster than all these Idiots and they are going to get in so much trouble at Break, especially Izzy and LeShawna!_ Heather thought.

* * *

"Hey Babe" he said to the teacher, "Duncan" the Teacher called his name, Duncan hadn't changed much, he was smaller, didn't have a collar or piercings or green hair, it was replaced by brown, which covered his forehead and gave him a tiny fringe, "Get to the principal's office," Duncan looked at her, "I will take you there" she said and as she reached out to grip his hand, he burst out in tears, "Oh, Miss Teacher Please don't send me to mean principal me promise to be good" and tears swept down his face, the teacher told him to sit down and she's forget it ever happened, Duncan chuckled, he was ecstatic.

"Psst, Fat kid" he yelled to the kid next to him, "Owen!" he whispered, Owen finally looked a him, Owen was still obese but he wore a red shirt and white trousers and looked at Duncan with innocent eyes, he still had the same sandy blonde hair, and as he was about to speak to Owen the teacher turned around, Duncan quickly wrote a note, it read:

_Dera owen_

_Isn't the teacer a Bab  
_

_Froom Duncan  
_

* * *

And he looked at it, he was so confused, Duncan had the brain of a 18 year old and he could speak like one eat like one and more, but he couldn't write like one, he quickly passed the note to Owen, who grinned.

"Duncan you sly Dog" The teacher gasped at what she had heard, "Owen, please sit in the corner, Owen started to cry and had miss carry him to the corner and she swiped the note off Owen, her face went pale as she read it, "Duncan! principals office, Now!" Duncan sadly walked out of the room, the teacher followed him, holding his hand and opening the door for him, they both walked out of the classroom, and the teacher opened the principals offices door, "sit on that chair, Okay and please don't move, we will have that talk at lunch" Duncan struggled to get on the leather brown chair but when he did the teacher left him with the principal.

* * *

"Isabelle you may go out to break," called the teacher, Izzy opened her mouth, "miss my name is Izzy" the teacher nodded and said, "Wow Heather, LeShawna and you can already speak like your teenagers, how fascinating" she was starting to get suspicious as Izzy walked out of the classroom, "And now you two" the teacher said, looking at LeShawna and Heather, "Why are you being so naughty, "Its not my fault LeShawna's a B**ch, I said it, oh yeah" the teacher looked shocked and only said, "you may go out to break."

When they had left, the teacher walked to the staffroom, finding various staff members, "I have something very Important to tell you all has anyone been acting like teenagers in your class," she was soon was handed a list, her eyes scanned the names.

"Interesting," was all she could say.

"And they were all with Each other, about how to get to the future again" said one teacher, the teachers soon started coming up with ridiculous theories.

* * *

Here is the list That was handed to them

the List:

Izzy Maky

Owen Omso

Duncan Mamiu

Bridgette Bolly

Geoff mackelmy

Gwen Haster

Heather Jasmine Alice Carmichael

Justin Montello

Alejandro Monkro

Beth Valenly

Cody manis

Sierra Amin

LeShawna Crops

Cody Comma (Comb-a)

Ezekiel mechmork

Eva Manly

Katie Mops

Sadie Mops

Courtney Idioms

Harold Poola

Lindsay Hahsm (pronounced Ha-sum)

Tyler Notam (pronounced Note- am)

Trent Mcdaisy

Noah Amly

* * *

An: Hope you like it, it was very rushed, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Own total drama**

* * *

"I will be the best preschooler ever!" announced a girl, who had her brown hair tied in a bun, she was wearing a dress with flowers all over it and the rest was all yellow.

"Oh Courtney, well look whose wrong" said a girl, who had Black hair, that reached below her neck, she had black eyes and was wearing a track-suit, which was Grey all over, her hair was tied in a pony tail.

"Oh yeah, you!" said Courtney smirking with her comeback, a growl escaped the blonde haired girl, "Eva, not good!" yelled Courtney just before the bell rang and everyone was escorted back to there classrooms.

After being escorted to the classrooms Courtney sat on the floor, like the all the other children, unfortunately, Eva sat next to her.

"Hello again, I'm the best preschooler" she whispered, getting up and grabbing a paper, which had a flower drawn in it,  
"Mrs Orange," she said, making the teacher turn to face her, "I drew you a flower and she lifted up her picture of her flower, and smiled proudly, "Oh its great!" exclaimed the teacher.

and she looked past Eva and picked up a flower, it had pink petals with a yellow center, Courtney had even put it in a pot, impressing even more, the teacher smiled at it in glee, "I will put it on the wall." and she marched off.

Eva glared angrily at the teacher, who had, her hair tied up, it was brown and curly and it still reached up to her shoulders and she wore a azure top and jeans.

"Big deal!" Eva muttered turning to Courtney, marching past her, she looked nervous all ready when she stared at Eva so Eva gave her a break.

* * *

Later during DT, which Eva called 'dumb tools' she tried to build a house using pencils, with glue of course, however Eva's pale skin had started to look like Shrek's skin because of all the mess she was making, she struggled and looked over at Courtney, who was next to her.

"Daisy, I'll pick it up" Courtney said to a girl with a pink tank top, jeans and black sneakers with purple laces. the girl had straight blonde hair and her pale skin matched her blue eyes nicely.

Meanwhile Eva had knocked down Courtney's perfectly built hose, which was made out of pens, when she was done doing her good deed she looked at her creation and glared, "Eva! you did that on purpose!" she screeched, making the teacher come over.

"Girls!" said, "I hope you aren't fighting, children it's circle time!" she called to all the children, everyone sat in a circle, unfortunately it wasn't going well, "move your butt!" Eva yelled, Courtney replied by shoving Eva out of the chair.

got tired and announced, "Nap time!" no one of the children disagreed with that as they all walked to there sleeping bags and before Eva or Courtney got to there sleeping bag, the teacher was already sound asleep in her desk chair.

Eva grins and grabs the keys off desk and gloated to Courtney,"I have the keys to the classroom, come and get them, Eva got paints and threw them at Courtney before running out of the classroom, with Courtney chasing her all the way.

"Can't get me!" Eva sneered and suddenly fell, and the keys went flying and landed in a teacher's coffee, they both hid behind a plant, but there legs stuck out.

"Look what you did!" Courtney said to Eva, who was fiddling with her shoes, "I can't tie my laces" Eva smirked, "Your not actually 3 you baboon!" Courtney's eyes trailed somewhere else, "Move!," Courtney and Eva put there legs in and now they were completely unseen.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class!" said a voice behind them they both turned and Eva felt tears coming, _I feel like I'm 3 again its so_ over-whelming! Eva thought to herself, as Cortney smiled at the person that stood in front of them.

"Well, answer me, or will I have to tell your parents." the voice said, it was teasing them, and they both knew that, Courtney sighed, "Oh my, whats that?" and as the person turned they both ran for it, suddenly they both heard a bell, and both there eyes widened as lots of teachers came running out of the staffroom, and they had lost track of which teacher who had the key.

"Hi kind sir, what coffee is that?" Courtney asked as the man held the cup lower so Courtney could see it, and she snatched it off him, spilling it slowly on the floor, nothing came out, they knew this teacher didn't have the key.

"Uhh, Whoopsy" Courtney didn't wait for a reply as Eva jogged off behind her and they ran into a room, a room where people were holding babies, and were listening to the instructor, "Can we get out of here, its like my mom giving birth to me all over again, she had me in one of these classes"

Cortney chuckled accidentally breaking a cup that lay on the floor, Courtney grabbed the key and hid behind the desk, however, Eva was to slow, everyone eyes turned to her confused, "Are you lost?" said the man kindly as Eva looked around.

Suddenly her head started to ache and her eyes started to close and soon she didn't hear anything other than numerous people calling her name.

When Eva awoke she found herself, with Courtney, "Finally your awake" and she dropped the girl on the floor in a harsh manor, when she dusted herself and got up, she followed Cortney back into the classroom, "and Eva snatched the keys out of Courtney's hand and threw the keys onto desk.

Eva burped awakening all the children and they cried, while Mrs. Orange awoke a few minutes later, "I cannot take it anymore, I quit!" and she stormed out of the room, leaving everyone crying, of course, except Eva and Courtney they glared at each-other.

"We did that for nothing!" Eva yelled.

"Actually it proved I was best preschooler" she smirked, her smile faded as she heard Eva's reply.

"Yeah you were but I am the best preschooler!" and with that Eva stuck her tongue out, Courtney only smirked.

"Well," she said, quietly as the children stopped crying, "I'm the best teacher! and I say sit in the corner!" Eva sadly walked to the corner and faced the wall, she grumbled.

"I should've became the best teacher" Eva heard Courtney's laughter and as the other children joined in, she chuckled when Courtney tolfd them not to cheer and the room was once again full of children crying.

It was pure hell, for the teacher, Courtney even started crying herself, Eva got up and patted her on the shoulder, "I told you I am the best teacher."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't Own total drama or any of it's characters**

* * *

A pale girl who had blonde hair, tied up, sulked, her frown was noticed by her friends, "Gwen!" Duncan smiled, "Were on the play ground have fun." Duncan encouraged, Gwen crossed her arms, sighing and giving Duncan a peck on the cheek, "Sure, I'd love to," Gwen smiled cheerfully, "In your dreams.." she continued, Duncan laughed.

"Do you need some convincing.." Duncan grinned, slyly, Gwen nudged him in the arm playfully, "Yeah, i do, wanna convince me.." Gwen smiled.

However, a small boy with brown hair, a yellow top, jeans, and a gap in his teeth, glared at the punk, a girl with violet colored hair, and a light pink skirt, with a long orange dress, which reached down to her knees, smiled at the boy, and hugged him tightly from behind.

"Sierra." Cody groaned, but he secretly smiled, "We are best friends remember." he explained, "Oh, sorry Cody." Sierra bit her lip after she released the small boy, Cody eyes widened, "You didn't call me Cody-Wody, or Codykinz." he said, Sierra blinked, her eyes drifted to the small boy, she looked at him confused.

"Brb!" Sierra yelled, running away from Cody, "Why can't she say be right back." Cody mumbled, he watched Sierra, who ran up to a teacher, "can i use the little-" a loud sound interrupted Sierra, she covered her ears, and loosened her grip on the teacher's clothing.

Sierra, who had tears in her eyes, was confused as everyone headed to their class lines, Sierra was so confused, she fell weakly onto the floor, as her class went inside, along with all the others, she stood up when the classes were gone.

* * *

However in the classroom, with Heather, LeShawna and Izzy, all glaring at each-other, tension was high, "LeShawna pushed me and grazed my knee!" Heather lied, the teacher rushed up to Heather, checking her knee, and was about to see if Heather's knee was grazed.

"Heather is such a liar!" commented Justin.

Justin had green shorts on, showing the bottom part of his legs, his hair was black, he had a fringe, and tanned skin, his teeth gleamed as he smiled innocently as Heather sent a glare his way, Justin suddenly started crying, the teacher rushed up to Justin.

"Attention seeker." mumbled Heather, her gaze adverted to Alejandro, who was the twin brother of Alejandro, "Why does he look exactly like Justin?" Heather said, confused, "he wasn't like this when he was 18." Heather mumbled, Izzy scanned her suspiciously.

* * *

Sierra, looked around, she was now in the large school, lost and confused, she peaked in a room on her right, and barfed in the room, when everyone was looking at her she screamed and ran away, only to bump into, Eva, the local bully, "Oh." Eva said, "It's fan girl." Eva said.

"Ava!" wailed Lindsay, with Beth following behind her, Lindsay had brown hair, which reached down to her knees, Lindsay also had new attire, a brown dress, and green flats.

"Why are you mean to Taylor?!" she wailed, Eva sighed, "cause he's a dumb person." sadly for Eva a teacher heard Eva and gasped, "Eva. do you need to get expelled you've swore at Tyler, Lindsay, Courtney, Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Ezekiel and two teachers." the teacher said.

"And now this.." The teacher mumbled, grabbing Eva's hand, Eva bit the teacher, who yelped out in pain, Eva ran off, far away from the teacher.

* * *

Geoff, DJ and Noah sat next to each-other, they glanced at each-other worriedly, "I'm bored!" yelled Geoff, the teacher glared at him, and shut the book closed.

"It's story time and this is the 16th time it has been interrupted by you." The teacher yelled, Geoff winced in fear.

"he was only testing your patience." mumbled, the egg-head, Noah.

"Harriet!" yelled DJ to a girl next to him, "the picture of the bunny is mine, don't steal it that's mean and unfair." Harriet let go of the bunny picture, staring at DJ confused, not knowing what he said, nor understanding it.

* * *

Eva cried, wailing loudly, she sat on the playground, with a fist full of stones, "Why am i crying!" Eva yelled, "I'm Eva and I'm crying!" she yelled, standing up, "Wow, pre-school is getting to me," she said, Eva suddenly ran to the toilet's, "I think i need a lesson in, pee-school!" she yelled, running into boy's toilet.

she growled at who she saw, Chris, "Chris!" she growled, "What are you doing in the girl's toilet's!" she yelled, Chris laughed, "This is the boys toilets." Chris said.

Eva looked, smiling, she pointed to a small girl, "Why's she in here then!" Chris turned to where Eva was pointing "That's Jo, the man woman." Chris explained.

"I am not a man woman!" Protested the girl, "Eva we know you in there!" a loud voice boomed outside, Eva leaped onto Chris "Hide me." she whispered.

* * *

"Duncan leave me alone stop trying to get your hand up my skirt!" Gwen yelled, the teacher looked at the two, confused, Gwen blushed in embarrassment, "What seems to be the problem?" asked the teacher irritably, she glared at Duncan, who smiled sheepishly back.

"I demand an answer." The teacher said, rather impatiently, as she started to tap her foot on her floor, she had a stern look on her face, Gwen scoffed, annoyed, "Sponge!" Gwen yelled randomly, Duncan joined in, "Sponge!" he yelled, both walked up to the teacher and yelled, "Sponge!"

The Teacher shivered in disgust, "Sponge!" Gwen yelled, Trent smiled, "Miss," he calmly, said, the teacher walked to Trent, trying to ignore the children behind her, who were yelling Sponge.

"SPONGE!" Trent cried out, the teacher moaned in frustration, "Out!" she yelled, shoving the others out of the classroom, this left the three in a daze.

"Wow is education this bad." Gwen chuckled, "Yeah." Trent nodded, "Looks like it." Added Duncan, "SPONGE!" the three yelled as a child and a teacher came near them, the child started to cry while the teacher looked at them.

"Sponge!" yelled Gwen in the teacher's face, the teacher sighed, "Miss Mogram!" said the teacher, entering 'Miss Mogram's' classroom, she pointed to the children, who were below her, the teacher smiled.

"As the head teacher," Began the head teacher, "i say you are fired."

* * *

"Alejandro." Heather said, whispering to him, "Yes my queen." Alejandro smiled at he saw Heather blushed, "Alejandro smells like fish." Heather whispered, she gasped quietly, "Damn, preschool's getting to me."


End file.
